Cave of Memories and Dreams
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Sequel to Shooting Star. Sora and Kairi go to the "Secret Place" as Sora called it.


**(A/N: So this is my second fan fiction and the promised sequel to Shooting Star. This one makes more sense if you read that one first. Ok! Enough of my rambling! Onward!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cave of Memories and Dreams<strong>

"Sora, are you sure about this? It doesn't seem safe."

"Relax, Kairi. I come here all the time. Come on!" He grabbed her hand, dragging her into the cave.

Last night, Kairi had slept at his house because, after falling from the sky, she had no place to go. The mayor had kindly offered to let her live with him, but she had wanted to hang out with Sora last night. They had spent the night playing games, watching the stars, and talking. Both had hardly slept.

This morning he told her he would take her to the "special secret place". His sapphire eyes had shone with pride as his father had brought them to the island. They had rowed out to this separate island from the mainland, the bigger island where everyone lived.

"What is this place?" she had asked.

The brunette had grinned and said, "This is our island! Me, Riku, and now you, Kairi! Our special place!"

It wasn't much, really. The island had a much smaller one right next to it, connected by a wooden bridge. A few shacks were scattered around, along with a few palm trees. There was also a small waterfall. She loved it immediately.

"It's amazing, Sora!" she had said, truly in awe.

"This isn't all! There's a secret cave that only me and Riku know about. Follow me!"

They had gone towards the waterfall. Near it, Sora had moved aside a bush to reveal a secret hole in the rock wall. They crawled through the opening, able to stand up a little farther ahead.

"Watch your head!" Sora called back. Kairi ducked in time to avoid a large tree root above their heads.

They entered the end of the tunnel. "Here we are!" said the way-too-excited boy.

It wasn't a very bright place. The holes at the top of the cave were the only source of light. The rock walls were slightly wet, probably from the waterfall, which she could hear outside at a dull roar. The noticed markings on the walls, and, upon further inspection, realized they were drawings. Kairi saw ones of who she guessed to be Sora and Riku fighting dragons, making new friends, and visiting other worlds.

"Did you draw these?" Kairi asked, lightly touching the rocks. Her voice echoed throughout the cave.

Sora blushed. "Yeah... They're not very good..."

"They're awesome!"

He blushed harder. "Thanks. You can draw in here too, if you want. Me and Riku have this place to keep all our memories and dreams in. So, now that you're here, you should add something."

He walked near the end of the cave to an empty spot. "Over here will do!"

She joined him and kneeled next to him. Sora handed her a sharp rock. "Just chip away the rock with this one," he said, " 'till you make a picture."

"Okay."

The two drew in silence for a time, working hard on their creations. When at last they finished, they turned to each other and revealed their pictures.

"It's you," they said. Both giggled.

Sora smiled warmly at her. "I like it. You're really good." **(Yes! I made him quote himself!)**

Kairi blushed. "I like yours too."

"Really? I didn't think it was that great. But thanks."

They looked at the drawings a moment when something caught Kairi's eye. "Hey, Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is there a door?"

Right next to them (well, her) was a plain-looking door, brown and framed with gold. It had no knob, just a giant keyhole.

Sora shrugged. "Dunno. I don't think it's important." He got up and started to leave, obviously not interested in the door. "Come on, Kairi, my dad's waiting for us."

Kairi didn't hear him. She had a strange urge to touch the door, but fear stopped her. A feeling she didn't recognize shot through her heart. _It is your destiny. You are the Princess of Heart._ Where did that voice come from? Not understanding what it had said, she turned and saw Sora walking away, expecting her to follow. "W-Wait for me!" she called, forgetting the door and the voice and following him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Did you like it? I hope you did. Please Review! Please? This one seems so short and less detailed. I'll try to do better next time. :)**

**Roxas: Pies!**

**Sora: Where?**

**It means Byes. So... Pies! )**


End file.
